The Third Reason
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: All is fair in love and war... the same rules do not apply to Soccer. "But the most important reason that I'm putting myself through this seemingly never-ending torture... It's him. I do it all for him." Jasper x Laurent THE FIRST EVER!


**Author's Note:**** Hello, whoever is out there. I highly doubt that anyone is out there, because this is the very first fanfic of this nature. The very first Laurent x Jasper fanfic. Please note the date, May 20****th****, 2010. So if anyone else tries to say, "No, I posted first!", no you didn't. So there. I'd love to know what you think of this one-shot. I really REALLY hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

_**The Third Reason**_

**"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! And what a day it is! Absolutely the most gorgeous day we've had in a long time. . . Perfect weather for the Annual Washington State Soccer Finals! It's all come down to this. . . Who will be this year's champion? Will it be our home team, the Fork's City **_**Destroyers**_**, or last year's defending champs, the Dawn Valley **_**Raiders**_**? There's only one way to find out! Let the games begin!"**

There was a sharp whistle blast, and the game started.

Personally, I had no interest in the sport whatsoever. I mean, people running in circles, kicking an over-inflated ball, and trying to crush each other with their cleats? No thank you.

Unfortunately for me, I'm on the team. Even worse, I'm the goalie, which means all those over-inflated balls are all flying at my head. Not fun.

There are only three reasons I joined this stupid team in the first place:

1.) It probably looks good on college resumes when I actually do stuff.

2.) If I play a sport, my dad might actually be proud of me . . . that is if I don't completely screw up.

But the most important reason that I'm putting myself through this seemingly never-ending torture. . . The reason I ignored the constant teasing from my teammates, and insults from my coaches. . . The ONLY reason I pick myself up out of the mud, after I've been hit in the stomach with a ball so hard it makes me dizzy. . .

It's him.

I do it all for him.

**"-passes to center fielder. . . to left wing. . . to left forward and- Oh! And there goes number thirty-five! He's taken the ball from the **_**Raiders**_**, and now he's speeding up the pitch!"**

That's him. Number 35. . . Laurent St. James. Best player on the team. Most popular guy in school. He's smart, funny, sexy, kind, athletic, artistic, stylish, trustworthy, sensitive, independent, responsible, loyal. . . and 100% straight. Which sucks, especially for me.

I mean, I'm not mad at him for being straight. That's fine. I'm mad because if I ever tell him how I feel, I'd probably scare the crap out of him, and he'd never speak to me again.

But at least I get to spend time with him during soccer. I see him at practice, and at games, where he's always running up and down the field. . . working up a sweat. . .

Our team colors do NOT suit him. . . I mean. . . It's not that blue isn't his color, but black would be better. . . much better. . . Tight black would be best. . .or even better. . . nothing. Just, no shirt. . . Perfect.

Laurent, shirtless, in the weight room. . .

See, I have this. . .image, I guess, of Laurent in the weight room. . . He's bench pressing a few hundred pounds, but he makes it look like the easiest thing in the world. Sweat slowly drips down his forehead, arms and chest, each drop sliding across his olive-dark skin, tracing his muscles, which strain and stretch with every moment of his beautiful body. His biceps bulge with the effort of his exercise, and his forehead is furrowed with a gentle concentration. And then he looks at me, his dark eyes meet mine. . .

**"**_**Raiders**_** have the ball! Heading down the field. . . Right wing to left wing. . .left wing to-"**

He beckons me forward, placing the weights on the floor and opening his arms to embrace me, a soft smile on his face.

**"**_**Destroyer's**_** defense seems to have no effect! The **_**Raiders**_** just keep pushing through!"**

He gently wraps his arms around me, and I lay my hands on his perfectly sculpted chest. . . He leans in, his lips only inches away from mine-

"Jasper!"

I looked up, startled at the sound of his voice.

I saw a flash of white and black, before the soccer ball smashed into my face. I didn't even have time to scream, before I lost my balance and fell backwards. There was a loud crack as the back of my head hit the goal post. . . I instantly crumpled and hit the ground.

Suddenly, everything seemed to disappear. Light, sound, heat and color were suddenly pulled out of the world, and I was left laying on the ground, staring up and the goal post, which before had been clean and white, but now was stained with the same dark crimson blood that dripped down my face and the back of my neck.

Faintly, as though in some distant memory, I heard the referee blow his whistle, and people screaming. Moments later I was staring into the faces of my coaches, my father, my older sister, and a very concerned Laurent.

"Jasper? Jasper, can you hear me?"

I couldn't move. . . couldn't speak. . . My mouth was numb, and my brain had stopped working.

Vaguely, I could hear someone saying something, and I felt Laurent pick me up. My heart skipped a beat, as he carried me over to the sidelines.

He cleaned me up and gently held me in his lap, while my family called for an ambulance.

I whimpered in pain and Laurent gave me a soft smile.

"Hey kiddo. . . you okay?" he said, his deep, melodious voice, drifting gently through the air.

I thought about it. I mean, sure, I was in pain. . .a LOT of pain. . but then again. . . the man I love had **me** in his arms. . .he was smiling at me. . could my life ever get any better?

I shifted slightly and lay my head on Laurent's chest, and smiled.

"Y-yeah. . . I'm fine. . ."

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? I really hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
